


James' Harry

by FrozenOasis (VoidSpace)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Time Travel, Unfinished Work with sort of an ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/FrozenOasis
Summary: Harry travels into the past and kills Voldemort. The younger version of him has a very close relationship with his dad. Underage/Incest





	James' Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a while back and had plans for the story to follow him growing up with his dad. Lot's of sexual things between father and son taking of virginity and things. Didn't quite make it though but still lots of lovely smut. It's only been betaed by me so you may see typos, nothing too bad though (if something is glaring a message will get it fixed). The ending is a cliffhanger but it's smut so it probably doesn't matter.
> 
> Harry is very young and if you don't like that please refrain from reading this. It's fiction and should be taken as such. 
> 
> Enjoy.

When Harry Potter stood outside the home he knew his parents James and Lily lived, he wasn’t sure how to feel. It was strange being back here after all the years he’d spent avoiding the house after defeating Voldemort. But this time it was different, the house was whole and the occupants inside were alive, and they had no idea their grown son was just feet away from them and it was better that way.

He’d spent the last three days hunting down all the Horcruxes himself. After going to Hogwarts and putting the Imperius curse on Dumbledore he’d taken care of the Basilisk and obliviated him before leaving. Then with his invisibility cloak he’d hunted down each other one (except the snake) and destroyed them with the Basilisk teeth.

It had taken a while to get everything, he’d been careful with death eaters walking around as freely as they’d done when Voldemort had risen to power before. He’d made sure to avoid meeting anyone after Dumbledore as he only came back to change this one important event. Though he wanted to save other’s he knew that it wasn’t possible, once he killed Voldemort he was sure that everyone’s lives would change for the better.

He clutched the parchment he’d written before going back in the past. His main reason for coming back, the names of death eaters, other things he wanted to stop, locations and the items Voldemort soul had been bonded with. When he’d first traveled back he’d thought about telling Dumbledore outright and handing it to him, but thought better of it when he finally did arrive at Hogwarts. Even if he did want to change so many things, killing Voldemort would be the one thing that truly mattered in the end.

He stood across the street from where the house was and waited for Voldemort to come after them. To walk down this street like he remembered, except this time he wouldn’t make it to kill his mum and dad. In his world Voldemort had realized that Harry was his equal but he couldn’t be more wrong, Harry wasn’t his equal he was far stronger then and now.  

He turned towards the location Voldemort had appeared and watched as he walked with an air of confidence towards the home. Harry stepped in front of him, wand in hand, as he pulled off his invisibility cloak. Voldemort seemed surprised by his appearance but soon laughed humorlessly as if Harry was a fool to challenge him.

“ _Avada Kedavra_!”

Harry easily deflected the curse and watched Voldemort’s red eyes widen in shock.

“I’m not James,” Harry said as he pulled the Basilisk fang from his pocket and accio’d the snake to him with little effort. He stabbed it quickly before it could attack and killed it before Voldemort could utter a curse to stop him. It was laughably easy and the way Voldemort stood frozen told him he hadn’t expected it.

“ _Avada Kedavra,_ ” this time it was Harry who casted it and this time it worked.

Voldemort-Tom Riddle-The Dark Lord didn’t have another second to wonder about what he had witnessed. He crumpled to the pavement falling onto his face dead before he could question Harry, before he could kill anyone else.

Harry didn’t get a chance to enjoy his victory before he felt the collapse of his timeline. He thought about the few minutes that he’d spared to watch his dad play with him in the backyard. Wondered what it would have been like to have been raised by his mum and dad and finally he felt content in knowing that he would get that chance now. He disappeared with that feeling burning in him and never heard the door behind him open. Would never know that his dad had gazed at him for the few seconds he’d stood there.

\--

When James heard the first spell he’d sent Lily upstairs and gone to grab his wand, he’d known it was a death sentence as he opened the door only to hear the voice of someone else yelling the same killing curse. He’d seen someone standing before Voldemort who fell to his face from the curse and looked on in shock as the man disappeared within seconds of killing him. He couldn’t even think about what he looked like or what he’d witnessed instead he’d gone into auto drive.

James instantly sent out a Patronus to Dumbledore telling him He-who-must-not-be-named had come there but he was defeated by someone. He knew Dumbledore would alert the other member of the order as he entered the house and ran up the stairs to join Lily and tell her what had happened. She didn’t know how to process it any better than he could and they agreed that it was just best to wait for the other’s to arrive.

Dumbledore was at their door a few minutes later looking perplexed as he entered their home explaining that he’d examined the body. After that other members of the order apparated outside their house, with their wands drawn for a fight and instead found him dead as if he hadn’t been the most powerful wizard alive just moments ago. They all examined the body just as Dumbledore had and they all agreed that this was indeed Voldemort and he was in fact very much dead and wouldn’t be a threat anymore. But the fact remained that they had no clue how he’d been so easily killed.  

Once everyone entered the living room, some sitting, others standing, other’s pacing a bit, the questions began. Some members directed them at Dumbledore asking how he’d been defeated, others were questioning if they ‘d been sent in to some sort of dream.

Eventually Remus asked, “What did you see James?” and everyone grew silent as they all turned their attention to him.

James thought about what he saw, it’d only been a few short seconds, “I saw a man, I heard him first, he used the killing curse, he just stood there afterwards and then he vanished.” James still wasn’t sure what to make of the wild black haired man he’d seen.

“He apparated?” Someone else asked.

“No, he simply vanished,” James answered.

“What did he look like?” Sirius asked this time.

James thought about it, the wild black hair, the posture, he’d been reminded of himself when he’d seen the man, but he hadn’t had a chance to look at his face. “I’m not sure, I didn’t really get to see his face…” He answered still not sure if he was just imagining the similarities in their looks. Remus and Sirius shared a look across the room that said they knew more, but they said nothing and neither did any of the other members.

Dumbledore hadn’t answered any questions or spoken a word, but when the silence spread over them he finally spoke.

“Our greatest fears have been dealt with, Voldemort is no more.” The tension James hadn’t even noticed suddenly broke; even though they’d checked themselves it seemed they’d been waiting for his words to actually celebrate it with hugs and smiles of relief.

“But how was it possible?” He asked, though he was relieved it had happened he still needed to have so explanation.

“I’ve been wondering the same James,” Dumbledore looked thoughtful before asking. “Would you be willing to share the memory of what you saw?”

“Of course.”

Dumbledore pulled out the pensieve James hadn’t realized he’d had and handed it to him. He concentrated on the details of what he’d seen and pulled the memories out in strands and placed them in wondering if they’d see the similarities between him and the man he’d seen. He handed it to Dumbledore who was the first to look inside. When he came back he had an expression on his face that James couldn’t identify.

The pensieve was passed around until it was back in James hands and he dove in not listening to the other’s talking. It was strange to see it all again, but this time he noticed details he’d missed before, the first being the invisibility cloak that had been near the man’s foot. The ends of glasses that looked similar to his, the hair that he’d mistake for his own, except maybe a bit messier. Before he could analyze the man anymore he simple disappeared; the cloak vanishing with him and it was done. When he left the memory he took Harry from Lily and let her see.   Once she watched he returned Harry to her and pulled the memory back into his mind and finally turned his attention back to the others.

Sirius was the first to tell him what most of them thought. “I swear it you was James!” Sirius sounded proud of him and a few voices of agreement filled the room.

Dumbledore didn’t voice an agreement and instead asked him. “James, do you believe that man was you?”

He thought about it for a moment, thought about the voice, the glasses and the hair. It could have easily been him from the future, but he felt that it wasn’t. “No, I don’t.”

Dumbledore nodded and everyone waited to see what he’d say.

“I’m afraid that it is not that simple, the man that killed Voldemort tonight was not of our time,” he paused and let the members digest the information. “He did look familiar to you James, don’t you think?”

“Harry?” He looked over at his wife and son who now lay sleeping in his moms arms.

“He changed the timeline so much so that it simply collapsed once he’d achieved what he came to do.” James let that digest as he stared at his sleeping son. “There’s more,” Everyone was now looking to Dumbledore. “I’m still not sure how it’s possible, but he left something behind from his timeline.”

Everyone watched as Dumbledore pulled a single piece of crumbled parchment from his robe.

“I believe it would be best to allow James and Lily to read first.” The other members respected that and came no closer as James took the parchment from his hand.

James looked down at the first sentence and swallowed thickly as he read what was on the parchment.

_I will save my parents and defeat Voldemort._

_Kill the Basilisk first – ~~Ravenclaw’s Diadem~~ , ~~ring,~~ ~~diary~~ , ~~locket~~ , ~~hufflepuff cup~~ , and snake._

_Keep Longbottoms safe… stop Bellitrix…defeat Voldemort_

_~~Tell them Peter Pettigrew betrayed them~~ _ _…tell them…_

After that the few other words were scratched out too much to read and James could feel his eye’s burning with tears as he handed it back to Dumbledore. He was supposed to die tonight, he and Lily were supposed to die and Harry had come back from the future and saved their lives. Saved their entire world and altered the future for good and ended his own existence.

As the other’s read the parchment James realized that Peter hadn’t shown up, his heart ached as he thought about how he’s friend had betrayed them. How he had dead in another reality because Sirius and he had trusted Peter-Wormtail with their life. He could see the shock across Sirius’ features when he’d handed the parchment to Remus. The note had sucked the joy right out of the room and most everyone looked upset.

“He mentioned us.” Alice said in a shaky voice.

“Something tragic must have taken place in his timeline, now that we have this information we can insure your safety along with your son.” Dumbledore said.

Alice nodded and hugged Frank looking shaken, James could only imagine what might have happened to them. They hadn’t died, but they’d needed to be saved, with Bellatrix involved he knew what the possibilities were.

“I think returning to your son would be best,” they nodded. “Minerva will assist in moving your family.” They thanked Dumbledore and wished everyone well before leaving.

“I’m going to wring that rats neck next time I see him,” Sirius bit angrily a few seconds after they left.

“I believe we have other important matters at hand,” Sirius looked angry enough to argue but he kept silent. “There are still Death Eaters loose, I’m sure they know something has happened to their Lord. But I know they won’t stop attacking until the news is out and we fight back, there is still a war going on.”

“He sacrificed his world for us?” James wasn’t really asking anyone, still shaken himself from the note.

“I’m sure he was aware of the sacrifice, no simple spell could have accomplished what he did today.”

“Is our timeline safe?” Lily asked.

“Harry was a powerful wizard, far greater than any wizard in history I’d imagine, the fact that we hold something from his time line is proof. He was careful not to interact with any of us, I doubt he planned to leave this behind, though it is a good thing he did. I believe our timeline is indeed safe, we only have to capture the death eaters and continue living, I’m sure that is what Harry wanted.”

It was strange to talk about Harry like this, he was sleeping in Lily’s arms right next to James without a care in the world, but he’d also given up his entire existence for them both. James felt proud of the son that he never met, the one that had gone back in time to save them, the one he’d never be able to thank.

“There is much we still must do,” Dumbledore stood with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Once the official news is out, I’m sure we’ll be very busy, so now we leave your family to rest.”

After soft goodbyes and Sirius apology that James quickly snuffed, because it wasn’t Sirius’ fault, they were left alone with promise of news.

That night James found himself wide awake hours after lying down in bed. He’d been thinking about the son he’d seen for those few short seconds. The more James thought about him the gloomier he felt and it was ridiculous how seeing that man disappear so suddenly affected him. He knew Harry was safe and sound sleeping in his crib and yet he was also dead in another respect. James knew in his heart that he and Lily should be dead right now, but he’d been given a life to live by his son.

James wondered what kind of world Harry had lived in; he knew that no one had known about them changing the secret keeper to Peter. Had Sirius raised him or had he been framed by Peter and killed or thrown in Azkaban? He wondered how Harry had managed to survive Voldemort and how he’s grown so strong enough to do what he did. He didn’t know any of the answers he was searching for and he couldn’t stop asking them and hundreds more.

Admitting to himself that he wasn’t going to fall asleep any time soon James got out of bed and walked over to son’s room. He walked up to the crib and looked down at his sleeping son. He watched the rise and fall of his chest for a while promising himself that he’d give him the best life he could. He ran his hand through the boys hair and felt endless affection for him.

\--

Initially when the news of Voldemort’s death was spread everyone was in disbelief, especially the death eaters.  But when they could see their dead master on the front page of the daily prophet and look at their arm to see that the mark was faded to almost nonexistence, most of them fell into hiding. Though a sparse few refused to believe the facts and attempted to find some to torture. But thankfully the note had prevented them from finding their targets and they were captured along with the rest that hadn’t hid from the public.

There were questions flying around far longer than death eaters and everyone wanted answers. The only answer they had was the note that he’d left behind and they’d allowed The Daily Prophet to print it and it caused more fear than satisfaction. Both families mentioned gained so much notoriety and notability in the weeks that followed. Some were angry that Voldemort hadn’t been stopped before he’d killed so many, while other’s believed that Harry had chosen the right moment to come.

The more time that passed, the more life changed for the better. Severus had gone to beg for forgiveness, the fact that he’d had Lily killed in some reality had jarred him greatly. Dumbledore had allowed him to work as the potions professor and the first time James saw him again he had a feeling that they were both changed for the better. Lily forgave him and amazingly they’d gone to speaking terms again and slowly began to repair their friendship.

When the whispers had finally settled and the stares weren’t so overwhelming and the reporters had settled with making speculations about what might have been, both families returned back to the wizarding world.

They spent plenty of time with friends and Neville had become Harry’s best friend. The Longbottom’s had grown closer to them after everything and now they were one of their closest friends. It was until Harry’s 5th birthday Lily decided that she wanted to go out and get a job. James encouraged her and opted to staying with Harry and teaching him what he’d need to know for year one.

Lily had been hired at St. Mungo’s as a healer and it kept her busy, she had also taken up helping Severus with potions in his effort to make better Wolfsbane. She made sure to keep time for the family and kept busy for every moment she didn’t.

Most weeks for James involved teaching Harry math, reading, and writing. Harry thrived on learning and in the months that passed he’d learned it all wonderfully, James had no doubt that Harry would be ready for year one. It was only a few months away now and Harry had become obsessed with writing better.

He would always show James his work proudly and thrive on the praise he got from his daddy. James had noticed slight differences in the way Harry acted when they were alone. Harry had always been happy to stay on the floor playing on his own, but when they were alone he’d started staying near James. Working on his writing or math sitting right next to James and falling asleep in his lap for naps instead of going to his room as he’d been.

Lately James had noticed Harry acted odd, looking as if he wanted to say something or ask something. When he wasn’t busy with work or play he’d gaze at him thoughtfully without saying anything. It had been going on for a month now and James figured Harry would ask what he wanted to eventually.

“Daddy look!” Harry jumped onto the couch next to James and thrust a parchment in front of him.

 “Let’s see here,” James held the Parchment in his hand and looked over the letters that spelled out Harry James Potter almost perfectly. “Brilliant!” He set the parchment down and pulled Harry into a hug and kissed his cheek.

Harry giggled as he wrapped his arms around James' neck. “I’m glad you like it, daddy.”

“Like it?” He looked at Harry with a puzzled expression, Harry just giggled some more. “I don’t like it, I love it!”

Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, daddy.” He didn’t pull away and instead pressed closer to James.

Harry had that look on his face again, “Daddy can we do something?” He asked in a whisper sounding a bit scared.

“Of course, anything,” James automatically answered, he admittedly spoiled Harry whenever he could (as much as Lily didn’t like it).  He was sure that whatever that had been on Harry’s mind wasn’t something he couldn’t give him.

Harry leaned back and looked into his eyes guiltily.

“What is it?” He asked gently.

An entire minute passed before Harry shyly said, “I want to kiss you like you do with mummy.”

James' eyes widened as he watched his son blush and bit his lip nervously. Harry’s eyes were looking everywhere but at his face and he looked like he was waiting for a firm no. Which was what James should have instantly said, but instead, he found himself curious. Why would his son want to kiss him that way?

“And why do you want to kiss me like that?” He made sure to keep his voice soft as he asked.

“Because I love you daddy and I’m a big boy…and it looks nice,” he added the last bit sounding hopeful.

“Those kinds of kisses are meant for adults who are in love Harry.”

“I’m in love with you daddy,” Harry sounded like he meant it too.

“You can’t be, you’re too young, you have to wait until-“

“But I am ready! I really love you daddy and I’m not too young…”

James knew that no good could come from him agreeing to this, Harry was too young even if he didn’t believe it. Barely six and still learning so much about the world and yet here he was asking something he’d been thinking about for well over a month. The fact that he’d waited so long and asked him when they were alone told him that Harry knew it was wrong. But that hadn’t stopped him from asking and that made James think that maybe he was more mature in that sense.

“How long have you felt this Harry?”

“For a really long time,” he answered softly and James nodded as he decided that he’d give Harry this.

“Now If I kiss you, you have to promise not to tell anyone,”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone daddy,” Harry answered him with a hopeful smile.

“Alright…we can kiss.”

Before he could say anything else Harry was leaning up to kiss him. Harry tilted his head and closed his eyes before pressing his mouth against James. He felt his son’s small tongue run over his lips and opened his mouth to him. He let Harry press his tongue against his and responded to the slow careful movements. It was strange, his mouth was small and tasted like the sweets he’d eaten earlier maybe better than that and James was surprised by how much he liked this.

As the seconds ticked by Harry became bolder, kissing him faster and exploring more of his mouth. When Harry moaned softly into the kiss James realized that they’d been kissing for a while and forced himself to pull back. He watched Harry take a few deep breaths and knew that he should end it now.

He felt his heart racing as his thoughts went down a dangerous path and knew he _had_ to stop now.  But when Harry moaned out daddy and went to press his mouth against him again James couldn’t stop him. James felt his body react the longer they kissed and the more Harry ran his hands through his hair and made little sounds. Harry pulled back panting and rubbed himself against James moaning, “Daddy,” in a breathy tone.

“What is it?” James' voice had deepened and he’d just used his bedroom voice to talk to his son, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be disgusted by it when he was hard just from the kissing.

“I feel funny down here,” Harry answered as he rubbed his prick against James’ stomach.

“Want me to make it feel better?” He asked in that same voice and his son nodded. “Take off your trousers for me.”

Harry didn’t even hesitate as he let go of James and scooted over to undo them and push them off. He looked curiously down at the hardness in his pants and James watched as Harry ran his hand over it and gasped softly before looking at him.

“That’s never happened before daddy,” he said

“It’s completely normal Harry,” James had decided that there was no going back and he accepted that they’d be doing this again. “Lay back and let Daddy take care of you.”

Harry did what he was told and James could feel his cock twitch from the sight. He’d never seen his son like this before and the view was luscious, James knew he’d never see him in an innocent way again. He ran his hands over the bulge and watched Harry's eyes close as he pressed up into his hand.

“I’m going to take them off now,” Harry nodded again and lifted his hips so James could slide the cotton down and pull them off. The first word he thought was adorable as he looked at his son’s small prick. There was no precum but he could definitely see that he was hard with need. He wondered if Harry would come as he gripped his son with two fingers and his thumb and began to stroke him. He ran his other hand over Harry’s leg’s and up over his stomach loving the feel of his smooth skin.

Harry moaned louder this time, now thrusting into his hand. James watched his son openly show his pleasure in a way he’d never seen any woman or man show it. All Harry knew was what he felt was good and he let his body and voice do what it would. It only took a minute for Harry to lock up and for him to call out Daddy one last loud time before he had an orgasm. There was no come but James could tell that that didn’t matter from the way Harry looked.

His face was flush and he was panting and his eyes looked hungry as he gazed at James. Harry sat up and scrambled into James lap again and pulled him into another kiss. Harry sucked on his tongue and ran his hands through his daddy’s hair in a desperate sort of way. It wasn’t until he calmed down and rested his face against the crook of James' neck and started kissing there did James realize how painfully hard he was.

“Daddy that felt really good,” Harry yawned softly as he settled into James lap and looked surprised when he felt something hard press against him. “Does it feel the same?” James nodded.

He looked curiously up at his daddy and bit his lip shyly before asking. “Can I help you, daddy?” It sounded innocent enough yet it shot straight through James down to his aching prick. He could see that Harry would do anything he asked right now, but he also knew Harry was due for a nap.

“You look tired,” Harry shook his head in disagreement but yawned before he could voice it. “Yep, it’s time for a nap Angel.”

Before Harry could protest any further James stood up and picked up his sleepy son. He grabbed his trainers and pants and carried Harry up to his room. “But I want to make you feel good too,” Harry grumbled as James set him down on his bed.

“And you did,” James waved his wand and changed Harry into his pajamas. “Your all knackered and need to get some rest now.” He pulled Harry’s duvet up and tucked him in bed.

“Daddy can,” he yawned, “we do that again?”

“Of course,” James leaned down and kissed his son on the lips softly. “Just keep your promise that you won’t tell anyone, not even mummy.” He made sure to keep his voice firm.

“I will daddy, I won’t tell anyone,” Harry leaned up and kissed him again. “I promise.”

James smiled and watched as his son eyes closed. Once he left Harry’s room he went to his room and unzipped his trousers pushing them down along with his pants to free his prick. It was still painfully hard and he stroked it slowly closing his eyes and remembering the view he’d had of Harry just a few short minutes ago. The way Harry had sounded when he came, that little tongue exploring his mouth with such enthusiasm. The look in his eyes when he’d pulled him in for that last heated kiss. James groaned as more pre dripped from the head and over his fingers. He rubbed his other hand over his balls as he imagined what he and Harry could do later, what that little pink mouth would feel like sucking on his prick. James groaned out Harry’s name when he came into his hand, he came hard and thickly over his hand and onto the floor. James couldn’t recall ever coming as hard as that in his entire life.

He caught his breath as he looked down at his come-covered hand and over the mess on the floor. He’d just come thinking about his son who would be turning six years old soon and he didn’t feel as guilty as he knew he should.  He picked up his wand and cleaned the mess before getting up and tucking himself back in. James peeked in on his sleeping son before he headed back to the living room.

When he sat back down at the couch he had a hard time remembering what he’d been doing before his son had asked him for that kiss.

\--

The next day after, James couldn’t help but be afraid that Harry would slip and hint something in front of Lily. When they visited the Longbottom’s he’d been afraid Neville would come asking what Harry meant by grown-up kisses. But when neither Lily nor the Longbottom’s found out what had happened that first weekend James let himself relax.

Harry kept his word brilliantly throughout the three weeks that followed. Whenever they were around or even near anyone he wouldn’t hint at wanting anything. Even when they were alone he left it up to James if he wanted to do something. When James gave the okay Harry would pounce on him hungrily and kiss him as if it were the best thing in the world. Then he’d ask to be touched like before and James would always do what he asked.

James had exercised some restraint though; he knew this type of addiction was dangerous. He was playing with fire every day that he touched and tasted Harry. Some days they’d do nothing, other days they’d only kiss softly a few times, so Harry wouldn’t get hard and they’d stop at that. But James constantly thought about it every day and would come in the shower stroking himself off most mornings before Lily woke up.

It was the day after James and Lily had taken Harry to get brand new glasses that James felt that moving things to another level would be safe. Lily was at work that day and he’d made sure to mention (to everyone) how busy Harry would be writing new words without the constant fuzziness he’d grown used too. So after putting some charms to alert him if anyone was calling or standing outside the house he carried Harry up to his room, he’d been imagining having Harry in his bed and now it was finally going to happen.  

He sat Harry down on his bed and Harry crawled over so he could join him, James laid down on his pillow and beckoned his son over to kiss him once settled. Harry smiled at him shyly taking off his new glasses and setting them aside before he leaned over to kiss him. That taste that was all Harry that James loved so much was perfect. He pulled Harry onto his chest and slid his hands under his shirt (thank muggle cloths)sliding his hands up his sides.

He’d been touching Harry more and more and Harry loved it. He’d press against his daddy’s hand and make more delicious sounds that let James know that he liked the attention. James pulled back from the kiss and pushed Harry’s shirt off gazing at his son's body in a way he’d never thought to before.  His skin was smooth and warm against his fingers and so addictive to touch.

“Daddy,” Harry gasped as James laid him down on his back and turned so that he was kneeling over his son.

 James ran his mouth over Harry’s neck and licked and scrapped his teeth over the skin. He could hear Harry’s breath hitch from the contact. He kissed lower and ran his tongue over Harry’s young nipples, reveling in the way Harry’s hands gripped his hair tighter, pulling him closer. James sucked and nipped at each nipple gently before trailing kisses down his son’s stomach.

He pulled the zip of his son's trousers down, “I’m going to take these off now.” Harry nodded and lifted his hips to make it easier. James pulled both his trousers and pants off slowly he couldn’t take his eyes off his son. The way he blushed from his face down to his neck, his green eyes darkened with lust,  how flawless his skin felt no matter where James touched him. He ran his hands up Harry’s legs and lowered his head and began kissing and licking up his inner thigh.

Harry giggled and gasped still running his hands through his daddy’s hair, letting James know that he liked the way it felt without words. Harry let go of James’ hair as he went further down kissing against his calf and up to his ankles. It was strange but Harry liked his daddy paying all this attention to him and making him feel good everywhere.

“Are you going to get undressed too?” He asked innocently before giggling as his daddy ran his tongue between his toes.

“Want to help daddy?” James asked as he let Harry’s leg down. He knew full well he could do it easily himself, but he wasn’t going to pass the chance of having his son help him intimately, especially since this was the first time they’d both be naked.

“Yes!” Harry sat up excitedly and began unbuttoning James’ shirt.

James ran his fingers over Harry’s butt and squeezed ever so gently. Harry seemed to like the attention pressing against his finger’s as he concentrated on his task. Once he undid the last one he smiled in satisfaction looking up at James eagerly.

“Excellent job Harry,” he praised as he placed a kiss on his son's forehead and took his shirt completely off. “You’re such a big boy.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Harry wasn’t looking at his face anymore and instead staring at his daddy’s chest. He ran his hands over his chest hair and followed it down his stomach stopping at his trousers, “It feels good.”

James could still remember Harry asking him why he had hair there months before. He’d explained all about growing up and how the body changed, never guessing that he’d have his son running his hands through it one day. Harry ran his hand down to where his trousers were again and his eyes gazed over the bulge that James knew was there.

“Daddy,” Harry looked up at James nervously. “Can you take these off too?”

“Of course Sweetie,” James could see the delight in Harry’s eyes when he’d answered.

James didn’t need to be asked twice as he went to work slowly unbuttoning then pulling the zip of his trousers down. Harry watched James’ hands, he looked mesmerized as he watched James stand up from the bed. James was painfully hard and the thought of keeping his pants on for one more second was maddening. So he went slowly and watched his son eyes as he pushed down both his pants and trousers in one go.

Harry gasped softly when James freed his prick from his pants, he was looked fascinated as he stared at him. “It’s so big,” he finally voiced.

“Yours will be just as big one day,” James said, but Harry continued to stare as if he hadn’t heard him speak.

“Can…can I touch it?” He asked after a few more seconds of gazing.

James stomach fluttered from the question, his son was so eager, so beautiful and just amazing. James would give anything to make his son happy and all Harry wanted was to touch and kiss him, because that was what made him happy and James could definitely give him that.

“Of course,” James wanted to stroke himself but the fact that Harry hands would soon be touching him kept him from doing it. He got back in bed and laid back onto his pillow again. Harry didn’t go to kiss him this time, instead, he scooted down next to James cock. Harry looked up at him and then back down, his hands were so close but he hadn’t touched him yet. “Go on Harry, it’s okay.”

Harry finally, finally, placed the palms of both hands against his erection. James bit his lip as he watched his son move his hands over him, he could feel the fingers following the veins and rubbing over them experimentally. He groaned low when Harry gripped tighter and pushed his foreskin down. Then to James surprise, Harry lowered his face and his tongue darted out and licked the pre-come collected at the tip. He moaned from the way it felt and controlled himself not to thrust up into his son’s little mouth.

Harry pulled back licking his lips with a peculiar look on his face. Almost as if he was trying to classify the taste but couldn’t figure it out. It didn’t look like he disliked it though as he dipped back down and ran his tongue over the slit again. He started licking over the head and continued rubbing his hands up and down, his mouth joining his hands.

James could only watch in awe as his sons head moved up and down. His tongue running over every inch it could reach before going back to the top to suck and lick at more pre. He didn’t move until he suddenly felt the sharp jab of teeth pressing against the head. He gasped and reached down to gently push his son's mouth a safe distant.

“I’m sorry daddy,” Harry immediately said looking scared over hurting James.

“It’s okay sweetie, you’re doing good,” Harry visible calmed with the reassurance. “Just be careful with your teeth, make sure to keep them covered.” Harry nodded. “That’s a good boy.” James petted Harry’s hair softly and pulled his hand back when Harry lowered his mouth back over him.

He carefully slid his tongue over the head before opening his mouth and carefully sucking him. Harry kept his teeth covered as he filled his mouth with more of his cock. Soon he was treating it as he would a large lollipop, sucking and licking like it was the best tasting sweet he’d tasted. When Harry’s mouth wrapped around the head again James felt the urge to push up into and fill up that sweet little mouth. But resisting it thinking about how much Harry was already giving him right now.

But he knew he had to come soon before he lost it and accidentally pushed up to much. While Harry’s hands and mouth felt amazing all it would take was a few firm strokes of his hand to come.

“Want to taste more of daddy Harry?”

“Yes,” he answered in a whining impatient way as he pressed his tongue and mouth against the slit.

“Let daddy take care of it,” Harry kissed his cock one more time before nodding and sitting back.

James sat up and got on his knees aligning his cock with Harry’s mouth as he grabbed it firmly. Harry watched him with a hungry gaze as James stroked himself. He placed his free hand on Harry’s head and pressed the head of his cock against Harry’s mouth. Harry opened it eagerly and pressed his tongue against the slit and that was all it took. James bit his lip and groaned low as his orgasm hit him. His hips twitched a few times before he came against Harry’s tongue.

He came in his mouth and over his cheek, some dripped onto his shoulder down to his chest.  James milked himself and let Harry lick the last of his come before falling back onto the bed. Harry busied himself with wiping up the come that landed on his cheeks and sucking if from his fingers. If James hadn’t just come he knew just this sight would make him hard again.

“It tastes odd, but I like it,” Harry proclaimed once he’d finished licking his fingers clean.

“And you taste even better,” James pulled Harry up to him and kissed over his face affectionately.

“Nuh uh,” Harry denied between giggles.

“Yes,” James pressed a kiss against Harry’s neck and ran his hand over Harry’s butt sliding a finger over the pink hole. “Will you let me taste you here?”

“But- But it’s _dirty_ there,” Harry looked clearly shocked at the suggestion.

“Not if you make sure to clean properly,” James grabbed his wand from the nightstand and silently used a cleaning charm. “How’s that feel?”

“Ticklish,” Harry answered with a laugh in his voice.

“That means it worked,” James set his wand back down, “now let me take care of you.”

Harry seemed confused about it all, but he followed James' hands and climbed over him hesitantly sitting down on his face. James held onto Harry’s sides as he slid his tongue over the tight hole. At first, Harry didn’t respond much other than a soft gasp or hitch in breath whenever James' tongue went over his hole. But the longer he went the more response he got out of his son. Soon Harry was moaning and moving against his tongue, trying to keep it from straying too far. He was chanting daddy in a breathy tone as he began to roll his little hips now pressing firmly against James face and tongue. James could have stayed like that for hours, but with the desperate way Harry was calling his name he didn’t want to hold off on getting his son to reach his orgasm.

James adjusted Harry so he could take him in his mouth and suck on his cock. It only took two swipes of his tongue for Harry to buck against him and cry out in pleasure as he had his orgasm. A tiny bit of liquid was all James got to taste but that was plenty. The sight of Harry messier then usual hair and flushed cheeks were more than enough of a reward. He could feel his cock already stirring in interest as he helped Harry off and laid him down comfortably.

Harry looked at him with such a loving expression before he leaned up to kiss him softly. James knew that he would forever be wrapped around his son’s finger from then on out. He pulled the duvet over both of them and watched Harry fall asleep almost instantly. James hugged his son and watched him sleep wondering if he’d ever seen anything more perfect.

He knew they couldn’t stay like this forever; Harry would grow up one day. He would realize one day how wrong this all was and put a stop to it, and James would listen. He still knew that his Harry wasn’t the one he’d seen that night, stronger than Voldemort and set on changing his entire timeline. But Harry was his son and he loved him unconditionally and he’d give him anything he wanted.

He let Harry sleep for almost an hour before waking him up. They showered and James stroked himself until he came into Harry’s eager mouth before they cleaned themselves off. They dried off and got dressed and went to the living room where Harry talked excitedly about his upcoming birthday and year one in school as he colored a rabbit; that had decided to stay still on the page, green.

James knew that soon the holiday would be over and that Harry wouldn’t always be with him. He worried that Harry would slip up and tell one of the other children in class about them. He worried that Lily would come home early one day, his charms would fail and she’d catch them. Even though he worried about so many things about their relationship now he knew he wouldn’t change it for the world.

\--

The next two weeks in James opinion could only be described as torturous. He loved Lily, loved that she’d given him Harry, loved her because he’d known her for so long, but it wasn’t the same anymore. He acted as if nothing had changed, he’d kiss her and hold her like always, but he didn’t enjoy it. He could only think of how much nicer it’d be to hold Harry and kiss him and make him feel good. Now when Lily pulled him close and kissed him in their room James thought of Harry. He thought of Harry the entire time he kissed and touched Lily. It helped him make it through sex and he knew that if he didn’t think of their son he wouldn’t be able to get hard without help. He was twenty-six and there was no way he could blame it on age.

Besides that Lily had started talking about having another child and James couldn’t fathom it. After they’d had Harry they had talked about it, he’d been up for more children. But after Voldemort’s defeat, after they’d moved back from the muggle town, they hadn’t talked about it again. Now he couldn’t see other children joining their family, he loved Harry too much and he couldn’t even think about it without feeling aghast. He hadn’t told Lily though and he’d been taking potions to ensure he’d be impotent whenever Lily wanted to try for another baby.

Other than dealing with Lily he’d had little time to spend privately with Harry. Lily didn’t need to work, but she’d preferred to and now she was on holiday and constantly there or taking him and Harry to visit friends and there were many of them.  James didn’t mind visiting them if fact he loved them, but he couldn’t keep from wanting to spend quality time with Harry like they had before. So far all they got were two nights when James knew Lily had had a long day and wouldn’t wake up. James had snuck into his room to kiss, suck, and lick Harry until he cried out in pleasure as he had an orgasm.

It was finally his Birthday and Harry was the happiest six-year-old around. He greeted everyone happily when they arrived and hung out with his best friend Neville, and a few other children. They talked excitedly about their first year and Harry tore through all his presents. He got everything he wanted and thanked everyone before he and his friends played with all the toys for as long as they could before it was time for cake and dinner. Everyone sang Happy Birthday before sitting down to eat and it wasn’t long until it was time for everyone to leave. The Longbottoms’ was the last to leave, wishing them well and thanking them for coming to the party they’d had the day before. Once they left Lily and James helped Harry gather up all his presents and take them to his room.

“There you go,” Lily said as she floated the last toy into Harry’s toy chest.

“Thank you, mummy,” Harry sat the ones in his hands down on his bed (a children’s broom and a snitch for kids) and went to hug Lily and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Now you’ll have to go to sleep soon Harry, you and daddy have to go shopping for your new robes and school books tomorrow.”

“Just a little bit longer,” even though it was well past his bedtime Harry still pouted.

“Alright, a few more minutes,” Lily kissed Harry’s forehead and stood back up. “I’m heading off to the shower, I’ll be back to tuck you in for bed in a little.” She gave a quick kiss to James before she left the room.

James sat down on Harry’s bed and watched his son chase after the subdued golden snitch on his broom and had no doubt that Harry would be a brilliant player when he was older. Harry continued for a few minutes catching the snitch several times before stopping. Harry walked to his door and looked outside and James watched his son look towards the restroom. A couple of seconds later Harry seemed to see what he’d wanted and he ran back into the room putting both items up before getting in bed next to James.

“Thank you for the broom daddy,” He kissed James on the lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I really love it.”

He kissed him again this time pressing his tongue in his daddy’s mouth and digging his hands into James' hair. James didn’t want to stop but he knew this was dangerous, he could easily lose track of time with those lips on his and he didn’t want to risk getting caught. He let them kiss for a little while longer before pulling back, Harry whined softly.

“We can’t right now,” James hated the disappointed look Harry gave him.

“Okay,” Harry flopped down on his bed and folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

James knew Lily had been up since early this morning, she’d gone out a few times before the party and thankfully she was a hard sleeper. He figured that tonight would be a safe night to visit Harry.

“I’ll come tonight though,” Harry instantly lit up and smiled at James.

“Can you read me a bedtime story?” Harry changed the subject completely and James knew that meant he was satisfied with that.

James grabbed one of the muggle fairy tales that Lily had insisted on getting and picked out one of Harry’s favorites. Harry got under his duvet and snuggled up in bed listening as his daddy read to him. Lily came back just as James finished up the story, they both gave him a goodnight kiss and James extinguished all but one candle before walking with Lily to their room.

Thankfully when they got to their room Lily did nothing but give him a kiss and climb into bed. She hugged him once he got in bed and commented on how happy Harry was today. James nodded and feigned a yawn. He put his glasses aside and pretended to fall asleep.

Almost two hours later James woke up to the sound of soft snoring from the other side of the bed. He put his glasses back on and grabbed his wand before carefully getting out of bed. Lily continued snoring softly as he made his way out the door. He walked to Harry’s room and put up the usual alarm charm in front of the door when he walked in. He locked the door with another charm and put up a noise concealing one around the room.

If Lily did happen to wake up he could easily apparate down to the living room and have an excuse why he wasn’t in bed.  He could only imagine how hard it would be if he were a muggle and silently thanked Merlin as he lit all the candles with a wave of his wand.

He walked over to Harry and saw that his son was sleeping soundly looking cute as ever. His long lashes and rosy cheeks, pink soft lips and messy hair all looked so perfect, so beautiful. So much so that James didn’t hesitate to wake his son with a kiss. Harry stirred in his sleep and slowly slid his arms around James' neck as he pressed into the kiss.

Harry’s little tongue rubbed against his and drew him in like honey. His kisses were so sweet and his mouth tasted like nothing he’d ever experienced, he loved this, loved Harry. James shifted onto Harry’s bed and pulled him up circling his arms around him. Harry ran his hands through his hair and moaned softly. James pulled back and peppered kisses along Harry’s jaw before looking into his sons now open eyes. James slipped a hand from around Harry’s waist and set his wand down on the nightstand.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Harry?” James looked down into his son’s beautiful green eyes, a few seconds of silence later and Harry still looked as if he had something to say. “It’s alright,” James said softly.

“I don’t…I don’t want to share you with mummy,” Harry shyly mumbled as he averted his eyes.

James stared down at his son wondering how he’d not noticed this coming. He thought about what to say, how to keep Harry happy while making sure he understood that he would have to share.

“Harry,” he waited until Harry looked up at him, “I love you, you know that right?” Harry nodded. “You know that mummy loves you too right?” Harry nodded again. “And you love mummy too?”

Harry nodded saying, “Not as much as I love you, daddy.”

“I love you just as much Harry,” He leaned down and kissed his forehead before continuing. “You wouldn’t like to see mummy crying right?”

“No, I don’t want to see mummy sad,” Harry said quickly.

“If you don’t share with mummy, she’ll be sad Harry.”

“Oh,” Harry thought about it for a few seconds, “I don’t want to hurt mummy’s feelings,” he looked resolved when he added, “I’ll share you, daddy.”

“That’s my good boy,” James grinned at Harry and affectionately ruffled his hair, for now, this would be enough.

Harry pouted but before James could comment on it he was already pulling him into another kiss. Another heady, addictive kiss that if James didn’t know better he’d say Harry knew just how tantalizing he was to his daddy. Harry pressed the palms of his hands against James prick and it immediately twitched in interest. Harry pulled back and his pupils had already widened darkening his eyes and he looked down in interest.

“Can I daddy?” He pressed his hand against his half hard cock again.

James knew that Harry loved to watch and feel him get hard, “of course baby.” Harry smiled as he watched James pushed off his pajama bottoms and pants. He pushed the clothes aside with his foot once they hit the floor and scooted back onto the bed and leaned back so Harry could do what he wanted.

Harry knew exactly what he wanted as he gripped his daddy’s prick between both hands and leaned down to press a kiss at the tip before opening his mouth and swirling his tongue over the head. James groaned as Harry took more in his mouth then he had ever before and sucked on his cock. He watched Harry’s mouth move up and down and it wasn’t long before he was completely hard in his son’s mouth.  He watched as Harry pushed his mouth further down and until he heard him gag. James didn’t think to stop him until he pulled back and pushed down gagging again.

“Harry,” Harry pulled back panting and licked his pink lips before looking up at James.

“Didn’t you like that daddy?”

“Of course Harry, but I don’t want  you to push yourself,” he said softly.

“But didn’t you like it?” Harry asked again seeming confused again.

“I did, but I like it better when you’re enjoying everything too, did you enjoy that feeling?”

Harry looked as if he wanted to nod yes, but instead shook his head with tears shining in his eyes. “I’m sorry daddy.”

“Shhh, it’s okay Harry,” he sat up and scooped his son in his arms. “I love everything we share together and I love it when we’re both enjoying it most of all, not just one of us.”

Harry made a funny face before asking, “So you really like... licking me there?”

“Yes and I love making you feel really good, love the way you move and sound-”

Harry broke out in a giggle saying, “Alright daddy I understand.”

Harry turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around James’ neck pulling him down to press a kiss on his cheek and hugged him in a way he’d done so many times before. All Innocence, nothing hidden behind it, just pure love and trust only a child could possess. Though now he was straddling James’ and pressing against his hard prick and he couldn’t ignore the tug of guilt that’d been at the edge of his mind since their first kiss. But he equally couldn’t ignore the amazing way it felt to have Harry like this and his son wanted this.

James would be sure to be as careful as possible so they wouldn’t lose what they had. James knew that even the threat of Azkaban couldn’t stop him, only Harry himself had that power. He pressed a kiss against Harry’s neck and grinned when he felt his son shiver in his arm and sigh happily.

He kissed and licked at Harry’s neck carefully finding the sensitive area that never failed to cause him to moan. James pressed kisses down his neck and paused when he realized Harry still had his pajamas on.

“I think we need to get these off,” he commented as he tugged at the pyjama shirt.

Harry pulled it off quickly saying, “Yours too daddy.”

James nodded grinning as he pulled his own off and tossed it to the floor, fixing his glasses before running his hands over Harry’s smooth chest. Harry already had his hands against James’ chest running over the soft hair. He smiled shyly and moved his hips to press himself against his daddy’s prick. It felt good, but it would feel even better with his bottoms off so instead of asking he picked Harry up and laid him out on his back in his bed. Harry gasped in surprise as James’ pulled down his pyjama bottoms and pants. His cock was hard, hot, and adorable as far as James was concerned though he figured his son might have a fit if he said the latter out loud. He wanted to wrap his lips around Harry but he knew it didn’t take much for Harry to reach his end and he wanted it to last a bit longer then last time.

“Daddy,” Harry sat up. “I want you to lay down.”

James wasn’t sure what Harry had in mind but decided to comply with an okay. He lay down on his back and Harry crawled on his lap and sat down against his prick, it was pressed between his stomach and his son’s butt. When Harry moved against him experimentally James couldn’t stop the soft moan from slipping from his lips. It felt amazing, the weight and feel of his son’s warm skin was perfect and James couldn’t stop his hips from moving ever so slightly against him.

Harry laid his hands down on James' chest and swayed his hips some more rubbing himself along his daddy’s length. James gripped Harry’s hips and bit his lip as he watched and felt him move so deliciously over him. The sight of Harry’s parted lips, flushed cheeks, eyes closed in pleasure, the little gasps and moans that spilled out with every movement. James couldn’t imagine a more arousing sight to behold.

The wetness from the blow job could not stop the friction that soon accompanied the movement. James didn’t want this to stop though, he kept one hand on Harry’s hip and grabbed his wand with the other and whispered a lubrication spell between them. His aim was true and it was just enough to keep things going without making it feel like Harry would slip too far. James dropped his wand, his hand going back to Harry’s hip, Harry was moving faster now and he was getting louder, gasping daddy between drawn out moans. It didn’t take very long for Harry to still on top of James and cry out daddy one last loud time before he fell forward onto James’ chest.

After a few seconds Harry seemed to get some energy back and scooted down sitting between his daddy’s legs. He grasped James’ prick between his hands and stroked him firmly, intent on making him come without any assistance. James noticed that Harry must have been picking up on what he liked best and his fingers rubbed against a particularly sensitive area several times before Harry licked down to his balls and up again without disrupting his hands. When Harry placed his mouth over the head of his prick James was done for, Harry name was on his lips as he came in his son’s mouth. White spots flashed in his vision as he came down from the pleasure high to look down at Harry who had a good amount of come on his face and in his hair.

Harry wasn’t licking it up as usual instead his fingers were in his mouth with a curious look on his face. Before James could ask Harry pulled his hand out with a grin-now missing a bottom tooth-and showed him the tooth that had fallen out. James couldn’t feel guilty because Harry looked far too happy about losing his first tooth.

“Can you change it now?” Harry asked excitedly pushing the tooth into his daddy’s hand.

James nodded knowing this was a milestone that Harry had been excited about since he’d turned five. “What do you want it to be?”

James grabbed his wand while Harry thought about it for a few seconds. “A bear!” He finally said with a delighted voice.

James nodded and imagined the bear in his head before he transfigured it into a tiny panda bear. It was a bit bigger than the tooth itself, completely white and now crawling on the palm of his hand. He handed it back to Harry who looked delighted as he crawled out of bed and walked over to his window seal where he’d set up a place for the occasion. James sat up smiling as he watched Harry set the panda down in its new pin to wait for its companions.

Once Harry finished watching it for a few seconds he seemed to remember what he’d been doing. He walked back to James as happy as could be as he wiped the come and licked it off his fingers just as he’d done since first tasting it. He got in bed and sat down James lap and thanked him for changing it for him and James couldn’t help giving him a kiss in answer.

Now that that was out of the way James knew that they needed to get cleaned and the usual charms wouldn’t do. They’d perspired more than usual and the lubrication was hell to charm out (he’d learned that in 6th year) and Harry still had some come spotting his hair. He knew it was dangerous to leave the room, but he was also aware that they needed to bathe.

“Are we going to take a bath?” Harry asked almost as if he’d been reading James’ thoughts.

James slowly nodded, “But we’ll have to be careful not to wake mummy up.” Harry nodded and got off of his lap so James could get up. He grabbed his wand from the bed and cleaned the sheets glad that most of the lubrication had stayed on them. Harry put on the clothes he’d worn at his party, while James pulled his pyjama bottoms on carrying the rest of their cloths in one arm. He undid the charms and they walked out of his room quietly, Harry kept close to him as they walked slowly to the bathroom. They made it without incident and James put up the same charms, he doubted they’d be caught but precaution was necessary.

Harry had already thrown off his clothes and ran into the shower by the time James set everything down on the counter. After turning on the tub and adding some lilac calming potion to it he joined Harry in the shower. They cleaned off carefully and quickly before going to the bath that had stopped filling at the perfect depth. James got in first letting out a pleased sigh as hot water enveloped him as he sat down, Harry followed and sat down between his legs with his back against James’ chest.

“I can’t wait until more falls out; I want to make a unicorn, a snake, and maybe a lion.” Harry said as James wrapped his arms around him.

“You’ll have plenty enough to make all the ones you really want.”                      

“It’s going to take forever though,” Harry complained as he shifted in James’ arms so he was lying on his side against him.

“It won’t feel like it once it’s all done with.”

Harry relaxed against him idly swirling his finger in the water, “what was the first animal you choose?”

“Hmmm, a cat I think.”

 “A cat?” he asked looking surprised.

“Well my mum and dad were allergic and I wanted a cat more than anything.”

“Why don’t we have one now?”

“Turns out I was allergic too.” Harry laughed softly before falling silent and resting his head against James’ chest.

They settled into a peaceful silence and James could forget about everything that had been worrying him when he held Harry in his arms. The trust, the love, the peace that he felt just from being so close to his son to have him here like this.

The water began to cool and James knew that they needed to get out and head to bed. He gently coaxed Harry up from his half sleep state and they clambered out slowly, Harry looking as if he wanted to fall asleep right on the floor. James unstopped the tub and helped Harry into his pyjamas before pulling his own on.

He undid the charms and carried Harry back to his room, once there he tucked Harry-who was already falling asleep-into bed and gave him a goodnight kiss. He threw the dirty clothes into a hamper and left Harry’s room just as it’d been when he’d come to visit and headed back to his room. Lily didn’t wake up when he entered the room and joined her in bed and James thanked Merlin again.

\--

James woke up earlier than Lily that morning, he let her sleep as he went out to wake Harry and invite him to help with breakfast. Harry was more than thrilled to help and tossed his pyjama’s off quickly and pulled on the blue robes he’d be wearing out.

When Lily joined them at breakfast Harry excitedly told her about his first tooth falling out and how he’d gotten James to change it into a panda. After they were done eating Harry took Lily up to his room to show her before she headed off to work. After a goodbye from Lily and putting the clean dishes away Harry settled with coloring in another page of his coloring book and James went to his office and took inventory. He didn’t need much, but having extra was always a good thing and they would be staying there for a couple of hours depending on how long it would take for Harry’s robes to get done. He made a mental list and went and got dressed before heading downstairs and sitting down on the couch to read ‘Quidditch Monthly’ a magazine that Harry called boring. It contained the stats on all the latest recruits in the teams with some interviews that James could admit were on the boring side. When it was a few minutes shy of ten James and Harry left for Diagon Alley.

This was only the third time they’d come here, the first time being only a few months previous. With all the news on the note left behind by the alternate timeline, Harry the reporters had been looking to corner James or Lily for months. They’d waited until the interest died down to take Harry there and the first time had met with only one reporter trying to ask questions. James had been quick to tell him to shove off and the second time no one had bothered them. Almost four years had passed and The Daily Prophet still seemed to have stories to print about it and it didn’t look like they’d be slowing down any time soon.

But as long as they weren’t hounded by the press James didn’t care, he didn’t bother reading what they wrote about it either. He had spent plenty of nights thinking about the fact that he’d died in another reality on that night. When he’d seen the man his son would have become vanish in thin air leaving behind only that note.

James and Harry headed to Madam Malkin’s Robes to get his robes for Year One first. The seamstress took Harry’s measurements quickly as she told him how the robes would grow so many inches with Harry seeing as he was a growing boy. James listened knowing all of this already and vaguely wondering if she’d been the same seamstress to measure him for school, she was old enough. Once she finished telling him everything he paid for the robes, it would take two hours for them to be done.

The next stop was the bookstore; once they arrived Harry mentioned the coloring books and left James to get his school books. James watched as Harry went off to the children’s section and headed off to the school section himself. It didn’t take long for him to get the few books that had been listed on the curriculum and he joined Harry once he was done. Harry had given up on the nature coloring book he’d been working on, the animals always seemed to run off before he was done so James couldn’t blame him. Once Harry settled on a coloring book with mostly stationary items they went to the front to pay.  The worker put the books away in a charmed bag and James stuck the items into his pocket before leaving. They went to the quill and parchment store next, where Harry quietly waited for them to leave instead of grumbling about it like James knew he wanted to. The store did have the strong scent of ink and the old worker walked slowly when he went to collect the parchment that was stacked precariously around him. It took nearly twenty minutes to get out of there only smelling a bit like ink which James fixed with a couple of quick freshening charms.

They had more than an hour left before Harry’s robes would be done and James figured stopping at Sugarplum’s Sweet Shop wouldn’t hurt. When they arrived Harry’s eyes lit up and after agreeing to only buying five things he went out to cautiously pick his sweets. After examining his options carefully he settled on five; two chocolate frogs, a bag of every flavor jelly beans, Cauldron Cakes, and Sugared Butterfly Wings. James was sure the lack of sugar quills was due to their time at the quill store. He paid for the sweets and Harry didn’t complain when he put them up for later.

They headed to the tea shop next where Harry proceto ask all sorts of questions about all the different types. Though James always bought the same brands he and Lily had loved since kids, he’d always buy a new one for Harry to taste when they got home. Harry picked one with orange and chia this time and James paid for the tea. They didn’t have anything else to purchase and more than half an hour left until the robes were done.

When he asked Harry which store he’d like to visit last, Harry instantly said the broom store. It wasn’t a surprise considering how mesmerized he’d seemed the last time they’d visited. Harry loved flying as much as James did as a child and didn’t mind staring at all the latest brooms on display once they arrived there. James purchased an unneeded polishing kit not feeling right about just looking without buying something. Then he trailed Harry as he looked from one model to the next until they had less than ten minutes left to get back to get his robes.

They left the store and Harry talked about Quidditch the entire walk to Madam Malkin’s Robes. Once inside James was given the new robes and they were out of there in less than a minute.  They flooed back home after that and Harry ran up to get his broom so he could fly around in the backyard until lunch.

James set the books and sweets out on the coffee table and took Harry’s school robes up to his room and hung them.  He then went to his study and put away the extra parchments, ink and quills he’d purchased. After setting the extra broom kit in his broom closet he went to the kitchen and put away all the tea except the one Harry had picked. He put on a pot of water and made sandwiches for lunch with a side of crisps.  Once the water was done he set the tea bags into two cups and poured the water over them, Harry liked strong tea like he did and leaving it steeping for minutes was fine.

He walked to the backyard and watched as Harry caught the snitch with ease. He had a knack for it and it seemed that the newest version didn’t stand a chance just as the one he’d gotten the last birthday hadn’t. James called Harry to join him for lunch and Harry quickly ran over to follow him into the kitchen. There they ate and Harry talked about how he would become a seeker in Hogwarts just like he’d been. He talked school and how he’d been looking forward to joining Neville in school and meeting others. Then when he tasted the new tea along with James he made sure it was known that he wanted to only drink that tea until it was done.

Harry went to the living room and James cleaned the dishes before joining Harry and sitting on the couch.

“This doesn’t look hard,” Harry commented as he flipped through his math book. “I already know most of the problems,” Harry seemed settled with that and shut the book before James could comment, he pushed the book aside and grabbed he bag of every flavor jelly beans.

He sat down next to James and grinned as he opened the bag up. “Let’s guess the flavors,” he pulled out a green jelly bean, “I think this one will be apple.”

“I’ll say grass.”

They shared the piece and both swallowed it down with sour faces when the flavor turned out to be boogie. Harry recovered first and pulled out a brown one next, it turned out to be casserole flavored instead of dirt like James had guessed.

James continued until he chocked down an earwax flavored one and called it quits. Harry laughed and ate a few more naming off the flavors chocolate, banana, and strawberry before running into one that he couldn’t describe and looking a bit green after swallowing it down. He set them aside and shared some Sugared Butterfly Wings with him. After putting that up as well he sat down on James lap and tugged him down for some kisses.

James let Harry control the tempo; the kiss was gentle and sweet, and James found that he enjoyed these kisses just as much as the heated ones. Harry exhibited the control he’d learned during their unplanned kisses and pulled back before either of their body would react too much. Harry hadn’t liked it, but he understood why they had to be careful and he followed the regiment James had set over the first month. They never went any further unless James took it there and Harry hadn’t complained about it since that first week.

When Harry kissed him again, this time quickly, and asked if he could visit Neville, James couldn’t help but wonder if Harry knew how much control he really had over him.

Later, much later, after visiting Neville, after they ate dinner after Harry had been tucked away in bed and Lily had fallen asleep James laid in bed thinking about everything he felt for his son. James realized that everything would be changing soon. His son was set to go to school in less than a week and James had spent practically every day with him since he’d been born and that was about to change.

James knew that he’d spent long enough without a job and now was a good a time as any to get one, even if it were just a part-time one. When the war had started James had wanted to be an Auror, but that didn’t appeal to him anymore either. It was dangerous and there were still plenty of criminals to worry about even now. The hours were hectic and long and he knew that most parents that worked there hardly had time to spend with their children except on the weekends if they were lucky. That wasn’t an option for James, he’d already promised he’d spend as much time with Harry as he could and with their relationship now James couldn’t see being apart from him so long.

The same applied to most jobs involving Quidditch, he’d been an exceptional seeker at Hogwarts, but he couldn’t ever see making a career out of it. Though he had enjoyed all the attention he’d received from the sport he really couldn’t see it being enjoyable now. He’d had his time to gloat and show off in school and now it seemed like the memories of someone far more carefree then he was now.

There were options though and he was sure he’d find a job to fit his life with plenty of free time. Because he didn’t need the money and he’d only work somewhere he enjoyed, just as Lily had found her dream job. Though she was kept busy for hours at a time she loved helping with patients and healing patients. James pushed the thoughts aside, thinking about a job wasn’t going to accomplish anything, he had another week with Harry and he’d make the most of it. He fell asleep a short time later thinking about how horrible that boogie flavored jelly bean had tasted.

\--

The days leading up to Harry’s first day of school seemed to fly by after that. It felt to James that almost everyone they knew had decided to invite them over for tea that week. Not that he didn’t like that his friends cared so much, but they did limit the time he had alone with Harry. They made it home most days with only a few minutes to spare before Lily got out from work. Friday had been the only day they’d had to themselves and James had spent quite a lot of time mapping out Harry’s body.

After that the weekend came and there was no time to spare for kisses. It still felt as if Harry had just celebrated his birthday as he hugged Harry and wished him a wonderful first day. He stood along with Lily and the other lingering parents and watched as Harry ran over to Neville.

James noted that Harry was shorter than most of the other first year’s he’d seen walking by. He hadn’t realized that he was on the short side for his age always assuming Neville was just tall. Being there with so many children around also reassured his thought that he wasn’t now attracted to kids. It was only his own son that made him feel anything at all now and James wasn’t sure exactly why, but he wasn’t going to think about that. What was, was and there was no changing it now.

 Harry turned and waved goodbye to them both one last time before entering his school.  After a quick kiss goodbye from Lily, she apparated to work and James was left on his own for the first time in years. He’d decided already that’d he’d spend some time to find a job before heading back home.

There weren’t many options when it came right down to it, most either worked in the family business or sought out jobs in the hospital or ministry. Then there were sports, writing, and teaching and there weren’t many jobs beyond that. So James decided to try his luck at working at one of the many family-owned businesses, they did need extra help at times.

James went home and not knowing what to do he walked up to his room and fell onto his bed. He wasn’t tired really, he wasn’t tired either though so when he woke close to the time he had to leave he wasn’t surprised he’d fallen asleep. He got up and went to the washroom to freshen up before apparating to Diagon Alley. He already had his mind set on the first place he’d try at. He’d go and see if Broomstix had an opening first, even though it didn’t involve flying, being surrounded by brooms for many hours in a day didn’t seem as horrible as cauldrons or Merlin forbid quills and ink.

James walked into the store and looked around at the displays, they did look like they could use a clean. He went up to the sells desk and waited for someone to come out from the back. It took a couple of minutes for an elder wizard that looked like the owner to walk up wiping dust from his robe as he smiled at James.

“What can I do for you sir?”

“I’m here to see if you have a job opening by chance.”

“A Job?” The man seemed to be asking rhetorically, so James waited. “Well now we haven’t had an opening in years,” he seemed to be in some deep though rubbing his chin and staring up at the ceiling. “not in years-”

“Henry?” An older woman came out from the back and looked between Henry-who still seemed to be deep in thought- and James. She shook her head as she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Oh, Margaret dear, don’t sneak up like that,” Henry said with a grin at what James assumed might be his wife.

“What did this young man want dear?”

“Ah yes, he was asking if there was a job available for him,” he turned to look at James. “But I’m afraid we don’t an open-”

“Now wait just a moment Henry,” She turned and smiled at James. “Now what might your name be sir?”

“James Potter.”

“Well James, what has you interested in working at this old shop?” She’d walked closer to the counter.

“Well I love brooms… I wouldn’t mind polishing them and doing whatever else is needed, I know a thing  or two about the latest models and could answer most questions someone might ask.”

“Good, good, I believe that we do have an opening.”

“We do?” Henry looked shocked as Margaret nodded and turned to him with a smile.

“Yes, we do, I’ll owl our son shortly to tell him he’s no longer needed.”

“Thomas will be broken hearted-”

“Don’t start with that nonsense Henry, you know as well as I do he only works here out of obligation, I’m sure he’ll owl back how thrilled he is we’ve got a new employee.” Henry looked properly put in his place and mumbled something about her always being right but said nothing else.

 “Now let’s settle pay and hours and you’re hired Mr. Potter,” she declared on a cheery note.

“Alright,” James replied in a cheerful voice, he couldn’t have imagined it going any better.

After a few minutes both pay and hours had been talked over and he’d be starting tomorrow. He’d be stocking brooms, helping out with any questions and making sure the displays were cleaned properly.  James left with a guarantee that their son wouldn’t have any hard feelings about being let go so suddenly.

He arrived home having been gone for less than half an hour and couldn’t help but let loneliness settle in him. He turned on the radio with his wand and tuned into a muggle station, he liked the music after all, even if he didn’t listen to it much. It was better than listening to old wizards ramble on about plants or something similar and there were no Quidditch games on. James settled on tidying up the house as he unconsciously counted down the minutes until it was time to pick up Harry.

Time again seemed to want to punish him as it took what seemed like forever until it was time for him to pick up Harry. When he did go to get his son he found a very happy six year old that wanted to tell him everything he’d done. James listened as Harry talked about all the other kids he’d met and how each of them stood up to tell their name and something they liked. Harry had said Quidditch of course and apparently, it lead to him talking about teams with the other children.

“Most of the kids kept staring at me before I stood up,” Harry said as they entered their home.

“Oh?” James was surprised by the sudden jump in topic.

“One girl asked me about defeating Voldemort,” James frowned. “But I told her it wasn’t _me_ , it was…another me, but she kept looking at me oddly.”

“I’m sure she’ll stop eventually.”

“Yeah,” Harry seemed bothered. “Mrs. Knight made her go back to her seat, but I think she was curious too.”

James could only imagine what kind of stories the ‘The Daily Prophet’ was spewing out about Harry still. He usually got an owl from Remus when there was a truly preposterous one in there. It didn’t happen often but James was sure that most of those children’s parents had read the stories and had most likely spoken about it in front of them. James’ had made certain that Harry knew the story and was aware of what kind of attention he might get.

Harry tossed his bag to the floor and sat down at the couch; James joined him and watched Harry undo his outer robe. He shimmied it off and tossed it onto the side of the couch before turning his eyes to meet James’.

The shift in focus didn’t go unnoticed to James as Harry gave him a shy smile before saying, “I missed you daddy.”

“I missed you too,” Harry smiled at the admission and promptly made his way into James’ lap.

He hugged James instead of going directly for a kiss and James wrapped his arms around his son. It was nice to hold him like this and James felt that this was one of those moments he’d one day look back on and remember how simple their love could be.

Harry hugged him silently for a while before asking, “Did you find somewhere to work?”

“Yes, in fact I’m starting work tomorrow at your favorite shop.”

“Really?” He looked surprised.

“Yes, really.”

“That’s brilliant,” Harry finally exclaimed excited by the news. “You’ll know all about the latest models won’t you?”

“Possibly.”

“You’ll tell me all about them?” He looked up at James Hopefully.

“Of course, you just have to promise not to tell anybody else; don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“I promise,” Harry leaned up and kissed him softly and James knew that he would keep his promise.

\--

The next day he arrived to work after dropping Harry off to school with Lily. He thought about how thrilled she’d been about the news of his new job and when she had tried to show him just as much in bed that night. He’d made up some poor excuse about not feeling up to it and she’d gone to sleep that night more than a little angry. James’ had been able to pretend before, he probably could have last night too, but he just didn’t feel up to it.

He knocked at the storefront and listened as Henry called out that he was coming.

“I’m sorry, but we’re not open- oh, oh Mr.Potter, come in, come in,” he motioned James in and closed the door behind him.

“Oh Mr.Potter so nice to see you,” Margaret said as she walked out from the back room.

“Likewise Ms. Maybrun.”

“Now there is plenty of cleaning to get to,” she walked from behind the desk towards one of the displays. “I’ll give you a run-down of what you need to do and if you have any questions you’re more than welcome to ask me.”

“You can ask me as well,” Henry piped in as he walked past James to the front desk.

Margaret walked over to James and whispered, “He’ll only cause more confusion don’t bother.”

James found it difficult not to chuckle but managed somehow and Ms. Maybrun went over what he’d be doing before the location opened. Henry usually put the brooms outside the shop—in a messy sort of way she said—but she was sure James could manage the simple cleaning spell that gave the brooms their shine. Then there were the window displays that he needed to make sure was in perfect condition, while brooms were always in demand presentation did factor into sell (she’d given a short speech about it).

“Now after that I’ll let you know the next order of business, any questions?”

“No, I think I have it all,” James smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Alright well off to work then.” She said then she walked off towards the back room.

James nodded and set out to working, the time went by quickly and before he knew it the work day was over. It was time to pick up Harry and go along with the rest of the day. Tomorrow would be another work day and their new life would continue.

 

 


End file.
